


Taste Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora uses a magic cock, Alternate Universe - Canon, Catra as Adora's pet, Catra is a magicat, Catra wearing a collar, Collar, Consent, Corrupted Adora, Cunnilingus, Defiance, F/F, Horde Lord Adora, Magic Cock, Oneshot, Ownership, Penetration, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, doggystyle, explicit - Freeform, leash, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: “Such a good little pet,” Adora purred.Catra sucked in a sharp, pointed breath. Her pupils blew so wide that they nearly consumed her eyes completely, and Adora felt the smack of her constantly wandering tail as it landed against her inner thigh. Adora gave the collar around Catra's throat a tug.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 368





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read. For my fellow degenerates, do enjoy
> 
> (P.S: this is all consensual and Catra enjoys everything done to her)

Adora let out a single sigh, quiet enough that it was nearly inaudible. The ears hovering between her legs twitched at the sound, because of course they would. Adora let her eyes slide open, glanced to where Catra was eagerly working her mouth. Adora sighed again as waves of fresh pleasure washed over her body. It would be so easy to just close her eyes again, to tip her head back and enjoy the ebb and flow of orgasmic bliss. But she couldn’t.

Face stoic, Adora threaded her fingers through Catra’s thick mane and then pulled. Catra groaned when her mouth was forced away from Adora’s heat. Adora released her hair immediately, lowered her hand to gently cup Catra’s jaw. She swiped a thumb over her wet lips, pleased by how  _ slick _ she was.

“Taste good?” she asked.

Catra’s long, rough tongue cleared up the wetness smeared across her mouth and nearly dripping from her chin. Adora saw the flash of her sharp teeth and a thrill ran through her, but she showed none of that on her face. She kept her expression carefully neutral, not even rewarding Catra with the knowledge that she had been licking her  _ just right _ . The orgasm had been rushing at her so suddenly that Adora needed to force her away just to collect herself again.

Adora didn’t let herself fall apart, even though Catra so desperately tried to pry her into pieces with every swipe of her tongue or nick of her teeth.

“Best meal around,” Catra answered her, grinning smugly.

Adora narrowed her eyes. She shoved her thumb into Catra’s mouth and watched with a rising flush as she happily suckled at the digit, clearing it of the last bit of wetness. Adora wanted to bend down and kiss her, to taste her own pussy on her lips, but she remained exactly where she was sitting on her throne.

Catra whined softly when Adora pulled her finger free, then cried out in surprise when Adora grabbed her hair and shoved her forward again. The moment Catra’s mouth made contact with her heated flesh, Adora couldn’t help herself. She slumped in her seat, her free hand curling tightly around the jewelled armrest. She spread her thighs wider, allowing Catra more access and freedom to move.

Catra, ever obedient when it came to this, continued with her earlier work. She was very messy at first—probably in spite—but the rub of her rough tongue, no matter where, still made Adora see stars. It took enormous control not to jump or squirm each time Catra swiped from entrance to clit, and then Catra took her grunt as the warning that it was, she wrapped her lips around Adora’s swollen, throbbing clit and then sucked hard.

Adora didn’t make a sound as she came. Her body locked in place, tremors rocking through her as her clit pulsed against Catra’s dastardly tongue and wet lips, and then she was tugging Catra upwards, away from her sensitive flesh and onto her lap. Adora’s finger curled around the collar around Catra’s neck, and she finally allowed herself to grin in satisfaction.

“Such a good little pet,” she purred.

Catra sucked in a sharp, pointed breath. Her pupils blew so wide that they nearly consumed her eyes completely, and Adora felt the smack of her constantly wandering tail as it landed against her inner thigh. Adora gave the collar a tug.

“Kiss me.”

Catra wasted no time. She dove forward almost hungrily, and Adora moaned as she tasted herself, tasted Catra. She could feel how damp Catra’s thighs were, the fur there slick. While she attempted to devour Catra’s mouth, she ran her fingertips along the plane of her back, over the dip of her spine and to the base of her tail. The hair thickened there, and Adora took great joy in greedily pulling at the hair as Catra let out soft, high-pitched whines in response.

Adora was in a particular  _ mood _ . Catra’s mouthiness never failed to sour whatever good will she was feeling, and when that happened she could be a little bit... spiteful.

She yanked at Catra’s tail, not too hard that it hurt, but enough that she gave an involuntary hiss. Adora pulled back from their kiss to regard Catra’s narrowed eyes with a smirk.

“Listening goes a long way.”

Catra’s ears pressed flat. The show of submission made the tension ease off Adora’s shoulders, and so she stood with Catra braced in her arms. She tossed her onto their bed. Catra’s bright eyes followed her as she went over to her dresser to grab the leash, and they widened slightly when Adora returned to the bed.

“A bad pet that doesn’t listen needs to be leashed,” Adora told her.

Catra swallowed. She looked like she so badly wanted to argue, but they both knew exactly what was about to happen. The punishment would be severe, and if she fought back, it would only be worse. Catra’s chest heaved with her hurried breaths, and as Adora clipped the leash to her collar, her legs spread wider and Adora caught the sight of the wet spot she’d made on the bed. The sight made her throb with need. She stood back to look at her, and Adora burned with desire at the sight.

Catra was defiant, still, but she wanted this. Her nipples looked rock-hard and the teeth-shaped bruises around them were still visible beneath her soft layer of fur.

Adora took in a single steadying breath, and then she transformed into She-Ra. Catra’s eyes went wide as she watched her, and then widened still when she noticed the thick, silver cock sticking up between her thighs.

Ever since finding the sword, Adora had used it to conquer the Horde. Maybe she had become a little corrupted along the way, but she learnt many interesting ways to use her powers as She-Ra. Like this, she was  _ so much _ bigger than Catra, and this time she purposefully made her cock bigger too.

It wasn’t a real one. The detail was very real, but the colour gave its fakeness away. Adora could still feel it as if it was real, but she could just as easily pry it off and toss it aside. Or simply let it disappear into nothing.

Adora climbed back on the bed. She reached out for Catra, curled a big hand around her hip, and then flipped her over. Catra cried out in surprise, but it was muffled by Adora shoving her into the sheets. Adora didn’t want to give her time. She hadn’t earned that yet.

Catra was so tiny before her massive She-Ra form. The size difference never failed to make Adora breathless with awe and want. The cock looked like it would split her right in two, but Catra could take it. She always could.

“Catra,” Adora husked, grabbing the leash and pulling it taut. Catra’s breath cut off until Adora relented just enough to let her breathe. “Be a good girl for me, okay?”

Catra tilted her head enough to peer over her shoulder, and her face looked desperate. Adora could feel the way she swallowed, could smell the slick that trickled down her thighs. “Fuck me then,” Catra managed to growl out around a tremble.

Adora both hated and loved the defiance. No matter what they went through, she could always count on Catra challenging her. Everyone else would crumble before her, but never Catra.

Adora positioned the head at Catra’s soaked entrance and then started forcing herself in. Catra’s pussy spread open for her, and though it seemed near impossible due to her sheer thickness, she still managed to sink in deeply with just a single, shallow thrust. Adora would never have done this if it would actually hurt her. Why would she ever do anything to actually hurt her pet? This was a game they played. A back and forth, and often-times Adora enjoyed letting Catra think she had any sort of control here.

Adora could do nothing but groan deeply at the sight of Catra’s pussy stretching to its absolute limit around her thick cock. More wetness just pulsed out of her, and her inner muscles quivered dangerously tight. Unlike humans, Catra’s inner walls were rough and slightly barbed, and nothing had ever felt as good as fucking her. This was precisely the reason magicats were such popular pets to own.

When she bottomed out, Catra just mewled below her and shredded the sheets beneath her claws. Adora grabbed hold of her hips to steady her, and then she started moving. She set a fast, brutal pace that had Catra coming violently almost immediately. She only slowed her thrusts enough to wait for the contractions to pass, and then she was thrusting again, happily fucking Catra into the mattress. Occasionally she would tug on the leash to remind her that she was in control, to cut off her air and hear that little gasp she let out when she could breathe again.

Adora was drunk on her, on  _ this _ , and she made Catra come three more times before she finally let herself. She slammed in all the way one more time, crying out as her muscles locked up and she shook. When the orgasm was over, the cock disappeared, leaving Catra’s pussy gaping and dripping all over their thighs and the sheets.

Adora rocked back on her heels, head tilted back and eyes closed as she panted. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She did not transform back, not quite yet.

Catra puffed out exhausted breaths and collapsed forward, convulsing with intense aftershocks. Adora waited for her to somewhat recover, then she tugged on the leash and forced Catra to her knees. Catra’s eyes blinked at her, bleary but  _ alight _ .

“Will you behave?” she queried, a brow lifted.

Catra licked her lips, took in a shuddering breath. “Maybe,” she croaked out.

Adora wanted to laugh, but she didn’t. Instead she drew Catra in for a bruising kiss, and then trailed her lips to her ear. “Then clean me up,  _ kitten _ .”

She shoved Catra’s face between her thighs and let out a soft sigh of content. Catra obeyed, lapping up the slickness all over her thighs and pussy. She knew exactly what Adora wanted, and when she was done Adora finally transformed back and then collapsed in bed.

“Come here,” she ordered.

Catra’s eyes narrowed, but she curled up at her side and let out a purr. The sound lulled Adora into a content sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I revel in sin, I guess. Comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading


End file.
